The Free Fall
by TheWritingMonster
Summary: Kendall and his best friend Alana used to date before they both came to L.A. He still loves her the problem, his girlfriend Jo. First BTR fic Mentions some adult themes. Discontinued.
1. Prologue

This story I decided to write about the guys having a female best friend that goes to L.A before they do, she's going to a Performing Arts school after gaining a scholarship to go there. Her name is Alana Ramazzotti, she's half Italian, half black and speaks fluent Italian. She and Kendall had a mostly secret relationship but break up thinking they won't be able to be together. Now that the boys are in L.A being a band, Kendall and Alana can be together, but there's a problem, Jo.

Hope you all like this story. Please read and review, Constructive reviews will be appreciated.

* * *

**Prologue**

"So you're just leaving?" Kendall asked as he sat down on the bench after brushing the snow off.

"I was actually planning on telling you guys," a petite chocolate girl replied.

"When, right at the moment you sat down on that plane?" the blond inquired curiously his green eyes looking to her intently.

"Kenny it was suppose to be a surprise, and plus I had to start packing my stuff and call my brother," she replied her hazel eyes looking into his.

"So when does your flight leave?"

"Tomorrow morning, 7:00am, then I have to get my schedule, get a tour of the campus and all that junk."

Kendall sighed and looked down at the snow covered ground; he really didn't know why she waited so long to mention that she was leaving Minnesota possibly forever.

"Are you going to visit?"

"Of course I'll visit, it's not like I'm going to erase my life here."

"It kind of feels like that, you know."

She looked to him and smiled softly, scooting closer to him she leaned into him and with out another word he wrapped his arms around her. Softly their lips brushed against each others, a thought then came to Kendall's mind as he pulled his mouth from hers.

"Do you think we should break up, since long distance relationships don't always work?" he asked, he didn't see the pain that flickered over her bright eyes.

"Sure, but it's not like people know that we're dating expect Logan, James and Carlos," she replied.

"That's true I guess…I'll still miss the most though," he said with a soft smile and kissed her again.

She smiled in response and leaned back into his shoulder hugging onto him tightly as he'd evaporate.

"I guess I should get going, still got some things left to pack, including Spencer," she said pulling from the warm embrace.

"You're taking your cat with you?" he asked failing to hide his spreading grin.

"Of course, he'd be miserable with out me."

The blond snorted, but he didn't doubt her, that fluffy cat of hers acted like a dog or the same way Carlos did after not seeing her for an hour.

"I'll call you later okay."

"And when you land?"

"Jesus you're like my mother."

"And make sure you send all of us a text when you start school."

"Anything else you want to tell me Ma,"

"I'll miss you Ally."

"I'll miss you two Kendall."

* * *

So tell me what you think. Please leave a review.


	2. Chapter 1

So as a warning there will be some Jo bashing mostly because I don't really like her. Also This chapter is to introduce Kendall's clingyness towards Alana, plus Jo gets jealous but she doesn't understand Kendall and Alana's relationship. Anyway, I'll just let you read the story. Please leave a review when you're done. =]

* * *

Alana stepped out the elevator her dark green canvas bag over her right shoulder as she carried a large black musical instrument case in her left hand by the handle. She had orchestra today and was currently thinking if she'd packed her sheet music.

"Ally cat," a familiar voice called to her.

"Yeah Kenny," she turned around doing her best to not smack him with the large case.

"Where are you going?" he inquired head tilted to the side.

"School, unlike you I actually go to one."

"I go to school," he protested hands sitting squarely on his hips.

"Don't do that, you look like a girl," she said smacking his hands of his hips with her right hand.

The blond rolled his eyes at the chocolate girl; he still didn't understand why she always said that.

"Anyway, where's my goodbye hug?" he asked once again putting his hands on his hips.

"How old are you 4?" she replied with a raised brow. "Besides I can't give a hug with this in my hand."

"Put it on the floor, and then you hug me."

"Someone could steal it."

"Who would steal your cello, besides it weighs like 200 pounds."

"It does not, you're just weak."

"I am not…now give me a hug."

Rolling her eyes Alana put down her cello and wrapped her arms around Kendall who tightly hugged her back. Lately he'd been hugging her a lot more than usual, but deciding not to press the issue, she pulled away from him and picked up her instrument.

"Bye Kenny," she said as she turned around and continued her walk out of the lobby.

"Have a good day," he yelled after her causing a grin to spread on her face.

"Thanks mom," she called over her shoulder, in the corner of her eye she could see him grin.

"What's up with you?"

"Who…me?" Kendall replied dumbly as he looked to James curiously.

"Yeah you, what's up with you lately?" the taller boy asked as they sat down on the wooden floor.

They had all just finished learning new choreography, for a reason that Gustavo wouldn't clarify...as usual.

"I don't know what you're talking about," the blond replied smoothly leaning against the wall.

"Yeah you do, now what's wrong with you?" James repeated looking at Kendall intently.

"There's nothing wrong with me," he replied getting up from the floor.

"I think it has something to do with Ally," Logan muttered after the blond left the room.

"Doesn't everything have to do with her?" Carlos replied with a quirked brow.

"It's always has been, he just doesn't know it," James muttered with a shake of his head.

"I think Jo might have noticed," Logan said with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Of course she'd notice she's his girlfriend," Carlos said rolling his eyes. "She asked me if Kendall and Ally used to date."

"You didn't tell her did you?" the tallest asked slightly alarmed.

"No, if I did she'd make it into something," the Latino responded with a grunt.

"Exactly," Logan spoke his lips setting into a thin line.

Kendall stepped back into the room with a bottle of water in hand; he looked to his friends with a raised brow.

"So what were you guys talking about?"

"Two camels in a tiny car," Carlos responded with a serious expression.

"You have got to lay off the youtube," the blond responded with a chuckle.

The Latino only grinned in response as he adjusted the strap of his ever present helmet. As the blond sat between his friends, James was going to ask again but was interrupted by Gustavo who demanded that they all cram into the studio to rehearse their vocals.

"You guys know where Ally is?" Kendall said to his friends as they all lounged by the pool.

The ire and annoyance that flashed across Jo's features went unnoticed by her boyfriend but not his friends. Yet the three of them thought it best to not point it out.

"I think she's at band practice or orchestra I don't remember," James replied with a thinking face.

"Or she might be doing the music for one of the musicals, or auditioning for one," Logan further supplied.

"I guess," the blond male sighed still unaware of his girlfriend's irritation.

"Why are you so worried?" she asked managing to hide her jealousy.

"Because she's my best friend," he replied simply.

"Aren't they your best friends too?"

"She's my first best friend," he said neglecting to mention that Ally was also his favorite.

Jo didn't say anything else, just did her best to not show her increasing annoyance at Kendall's worry for Alana. She honestly didn't understand what was so wonderful about her; she seemed like everyone else at the Palm Woods. But she didn't know that there was much more to Alana than what she saw.

With out warning Kendall hopped up from the pool chair almost knocking Jo off with him, but the girl managed to stay seated not like he noticed though.

"I'll be right back," he exclaimed and sauntered to the lobby.

"Where's he going?" Jo asked turning to Logan whose face was stuck in a thick book.

"He's the dog anxiously waiting his master's return," the young genius replied not lifting his eyes from his book. "Despite how harsh that may sound."

The blond girl pursed her lips and sat back in the pool chair, crossed her arms and tried to figure out if she wanted to pout or scowl.

"Where have you been?" Kendall chided narrowing his eyes and placing his hands on his hips as he glared at Alana.

"Orchestra, and I had to talk see about the musical, put your hands down; haven't I told you about that," Alana replied with an amused expression.

"Couldn't you at least text me?" he asked crossing his arms.

"Who are you my wife, my mother or my best friend?" the chocolate girl responded struggling to hide her smile.

"Ally," he whined giving her a puppyish expression.

"Oh jezz," she sighed put down her instrument case and hugged the boy who happily hugged her back. "You know you're girlfriend may start getting jealous."

"No she won't."

"Trust me Kendall; I know what type of girl she is."

"I'm sure she's more understanding than you think."

"She'll show you her true colors, they always do," she said picking up the large case and walked around the blond.

Kendall titled his head in confusion wondering what she meant, shrugging his shoulders he sauntered after her. Catching up to her he took the instrument case from her hand and slung his arm over her petite shoulders. A smile crept its way onto her face as they walked to the elevator.

"You don't have to walk me to the elevator," she said as the elevator doors slid open.

"I want to though," he replied squeezing her closer.

"Swear I'm dealing with a 6 year old," Alana sighed as they stepped into the elevator.

"Oh you know you love me."

"And I always will," she replied. _'Your girlfriend can't know about that though,'_ she thought as they rode up to her floor.

"Where is he?" Jo nearly shrieked.

"Probably with Alana," James replied with a bored tone as he combed his already perfect hair.

"Why would he be with her?" the blond girl asked confused as well as irritated. Kendall was supposed to be with her right not Alana; she balled her hands at her sides shaking in anger.

"Why don't you ask him?" Carlos blurted curtly gazing at her in mild irritation.

Huffing loudly Jo stomped her away from the pool back to the lobby, Carlos sighed in relief. He wasn't in the mood to deal with a jealous, whiny girlfriend.

"She's really annoying you know," he said covering his face with both hands and released a sound that combined a groan and a sigh.

"You can say that again," Logan agreed turning a page in his book while James nodded in agreement.

* * *

Now please leave a review, I appreciate constructive critiques. =]


	3. Chapter 2

The song that Alana sings is called Ice by Lights. I'll be using lots of different songs in this fic, especially when I write in scenes from Alana's school. Chapters will/may get longer as I keep writing this story. Oh and there will be a couple of flashback here and there.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Big Time Rush

* * *

"Where were you?" Jo's sharp shrieking accusing voice accosted Kendall's ears.

"What?" he replied dumbly as he turned to face her.

"You left me yesterday," she said trying to mimic the same soft voice she'd heard Alana use on Kendall.

"Oh I was talking to Ally."

"About what?" the blond girl asked narrowing her eyes at her boyfriend.

"The stuff we always talk about."

"That doesn't answer the question."

"Yes it does," he replied leaving a soft kiss on her lips. "Tell you what I'll take you out tonight, just the two of us."

"Okay," she smiled softly appeased by the offer.

Kendall smiled and continued his walk to the pool; his girlfriend was off to an audition for either a new soap opera or TV movie. He didn't really care or pay attention or listen to half the things she'd say lately. And he wondered why.

"Hey Kendall, earth to Kendall," Carlos' voice broke him from his train of thought.

"What?" the blond replied with a quirked brow.

"What did Jo want?" the Latino asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"She wanted to know where I was," Kendall sighed in response plopping down onto a pool chair.

"And you haven't broken up with her because?" Carlos quirked his brow in question as he looked to his blonde friend for a real answer, despite knowing that he wouldn't get one.

"Carlos what kind of question is that?"

"A question you refuse to answer."

"I'm not breaking up with Jo."

Carlos didn't reply only made a face as he walked over to the table that Alana was sitting at. Kendall followed Carlos with his eyes and then got up to sit on the other side of his female best friend.

"What'cha doin?" Kendall asked as he leaned over the girl's shoulder to what she was writing.

"Kendall, would you stop breathing down my neck," she half whined as she pushed his face away from her.

"Technically I was breathing on your shoulder."

"Which is close to my neck if you haven't noticed?"

"I have noticed so like I was saying before, what'cha doin?"

"Carlos, tell him before I loose my concentration…again."

"She's trying to write a scene based off of one of her favorite songs, and being the ambitious girl she is, so far she's written 7," the Latino explained as he handed one of them over to the shocked blond.

"And why are you writing more?" Kendall asked the girl as he read over the scene that had been based off _Awake and Alive_ by Skillet.

"Because I want to," she replied simply as she furiously wrote another scene.

"I'm starting to think there's Meth in this apple juice of hers," Carlos supplied picking up the bottle full of the beverage, examining it for any floating particles.

Alana gave Carlos a flat look and took the beverage from him.

"This is the last one I'm writing," she said after taking a gulp of apple juice.

"Are you sure, or are you going to write a movie based off Frank Sinatra?" Kendall asked with a raised brow.

"Yeah I'm sure and then maybe I'll throw something at James, or trip the Jennifer's into the pool."

"What if they chase you?" Carlos wondered as an image of all three girls shrieking at being wet.

"Don't worry about it Carlos, I've been planning that for months."

"Planning what?" a certain sandy haired teen asked as he approached their table.

"Two camels in a tiny car," Carlos quickly blurted out.

Laughter was the response that Carlos got; Alana looked at him as her giggles subsided and managed to speak.

"What do camels have to do with anything?"

"I don't know, I couldn't think of anything else to say," the Latino honestly answered.

The half Italian girl didn't respond only pulled the boy into a hug when she pulled away she pinched his check affectionately.

"Hey I'm supposed to be getting my cheek pinched," James whined and pouted sitting across from Alana.

"You'd whine about getting wrinkles or some crap, sides Carlos has this cute face," Alana replied pinching Carlos' cheek once more.

"No, you're going to pull my face off," Carlos whined as he gently batted her hands from his face. She rolled her eyes at his words, he simply grinned.

Before Kendall could say anything a familiar feminine voice called to him, it sent shivers down his spine and made his throat dry, and not in a good way at all.

"Kendall, guess what," Jo chirped as she slipped into Kendall's lap.

"You're gonna tell me what," he responded trying to hide his immediate boredom.

"I got the part!" she chirped once more almost bouncing in the blond's lap.

"That's great, I'm so happy for you," he replied pulling her into a hug, hoping to keep the girl from bouncing around in his lap.

"I know I'm so excited," she gushed, her smiling stretching to her ears. "And what makes today even better is our date tonight."

James noticed the twitch of agitation in Alana's eyes, but said nothing, he was sure that Carlos noticed yeah.

"Yeah I can't wait," the male blond replied with a soft smile on his face.

Alana had been silent since Jo started babbling her nonsense which she didn't care much for. Digging deep into her bag she pulled out her iPod touch, after unlocking it she tapped into her music library and selected a song, something to drown out the blabbering female next to her.

To her delight Animal I've Become by Three Days Grace blasted loudly through her bright orange ear buds, but she could still hear the others around her, their voices sounding more like the buzzing of a mosquito. Picking up her pen she went back to finishing the final scene she was writing, she also had other things she needed to do back in her room.

"Ally," she faintly heard James' voice slither between the heavy guitar notes of the song.

"Hmm," she muttered lifting her head up to the boy.

"I'm surprised you can hear anything," Jo commented, she didn't notice the flash of annoyance that flickered over the chocolate girl's face.

"What is it James?" Alana asked, pausing the song that next song that came up.

"It's been a while since we've heard you sing anything," he began looking to her with hopeful eyes. She could see his question swirling in his sparkling eyes.

"I guess I could sing something," she answered with a sigh.

"Yay!" the boys cheered, eager for their friend to sing.

Pulling out the jack of her ear bud from her iPod, she set the device down and looked for the instrumental version of the song she'd decided to sing. Tapping the play button and turning up the volume she waited for it to start then sang:

_My mouth is frozen so I can't even speak  
What a disappointment, I had it perfectly  
What I was going to bring up suddenly  
Stood like a stone as you stood quietly  
You're making it hard for me  
All I can do is freeze_

_[Chorus:]__  
What I mean is, all I need is,  
Just a little emotion  
Cause all I see is you not feeling  
And you're giving me nothing nice  
I tried to do you right, why'd you have to go and turn to ice_

_I don't think you're knowing how hard this is for me  
I'm not the type to say sorry constantly  
So I swallowed my pride and I got on my knees  
But still you just stood there as you stared at me  
Your ego is getting old  
How did you get so cold_

_[Chorus]_

_I'm looking at you looking at me, what can I do but say sorry  
It's a little late but you know I just want you to be happy.  
What I got to say to make you let me get away with it this time.  
I know you're upset and that you're happy just to sit and hate me,  
But I'll make a bet that you'll be better to forget about me,  
Even better yet I'll let a little light melt the ice, ice baby!_

_My mouth is frozen so I can't even speak  
I'm not the type to say sorry constantly_

_What I mean is all I need is  
Just a little emotion  
Cause all I see is you not feeling  
And you're giving me nothing  
What I mean is all I need is  
Just a little emotion  
Cause all I see is you not feeling  
And you're giving me nothing nice  
I tried to do you right, why'd you have to go  
I tried to do you right, why'd you have to go and turn to ice_

Everyone at the pool clapped and cheered once she finished singing. Alana smiled modestly, putting her iPod and ear buds back into her bag.

"You happy now?" she said looking to grinning James. "And quit smiling like that, it's kind of creepy."

"Hearing you sing makes him happy, actually is makes us all happy," Kendall added with a wide grin of his own, Carlos and James nodded like bobble heads in agreement.

Jo pursed her lips trying best to formulate some sort of comment to what she'd just heard. She didn't think that Alana would be such a good singer, actually Alana was better than good, she was fantastic not that Jo would say that to her.

"You should sing more often," Kendall said drawing Jo out of her thoughts.

"I might," Alana shrugged stuffing the rest of her stuff into her bag.

"Do you only sing?" Jo asked hoping to find some flaw in the girl.

"No I sing, write songs, plays, screen plays, and I play 6…10 instruments," Alana answered trying to remember how many instruments she could.

"10, I thought you said 12," Logan's voice suddenly came from behind James.

"I honestly don't remember, I keep picking up different ones," she frowned as she looked to the raven haired boy.

"Knowing you, that sounds totally believable," Logan replied. "No one saved me a seat."

Alana snorted and shook her head at the boy's pout.

"You can sit in my lap Logie," she offered putting her bag onto the table.

"I hope I don't crush your legs," he said sitting himself in her lap; his words were replied with a loud snort.

Kendall didn't know why but he felt a flush of jealous burning under his skin, in fact he was certain that it was beginning to boil in the pit of his stomach. He noticed that Jo had been clenching her jaw, gently he rubbed her back; she looked at him with a soft smile.

He managed to smile back, but when he looked back at Alana who was holding Logan as he sat in her lap, he couldn't understand why he hated the sight. He couldn't seem to put together why he was wishing that Alana was the girl sitting in his lap and babbling nonsense, despite knowing the fact that she never babbles nonsense.

The blond tried to push the feelings that were churning in him out of mind, unaware that the girl sitting next to him was trying to do the same thing. Neither, wanted to face the emotions that just might boil over.

* * *

Okay, so tell me what you people think, leave a review. I appreciate honesty. 3


	4. Chapter 3

Third Chapter, featured song: Paparazzi by Lady Gaga, if the lyrics are wrong...oops. Hope you all will enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Alana sat in the empty theatre during free period rehearsing a song which she might play for the show case that was in a few weeks. It was only her second show case, and she still didn't really have a song choice, but she was sure that there would be no dancing involved.

She didn't want to dance around while she sang; it made her loose concentration depending on what the song was. If it was her own song, sure she could choreograph dance, but if she was doing a cover she'd rather be sitting down playing piano or guitar, it seemed to make it easier for her to control her facial muscles.

But that wasn't important, not now at least. Putting all other thought out of her mind, she focused at the task at hand.

_We are the crowd  
We're coming out  
Got my flash on it's true  
Need that picture of you  
It's so magical  
We'd be so fantastic, oh  
_

She pressed the keys of the baby grand piano that sat in the middle of the large stage, despite the light techno/synth feel and being a Lady Gaga song it had that dance-ish feel to it, but she went for a softer sound. And besides the piano was her favorite.

_Leather and jeans  
Garage glamorous  
Not sure what it means  
But this photo of us  
It don't have a price  
Ready for those flashing lights  
'Cause you know that baby I-_

_I'm your biggest fan  
I'll follow you until you love me  
Papa-Paparazzi  
Baby there's no other superstar  
You know that I'll be your-  
Papa-Paparazzi_

_Promise I'll be kind  
But I won't stop until that boy is mine  
Baby you'll be famous  
Chase you down until you love me  
Papa-Paparazzi_

_I'll be your girl backstage at your show  
Velvet ropes and guitars  
Yeah cause you're my rockstar in between the sets  
Eyeliner and cigarettes_

_Shadow is burnt, yellow dance and return  
My lashes are dry - purple teardrops I cry  
It don't have a price  
Loving you is Cherry Pie  
'Cause you know that baby I  
I'm your biggest fan  
I'll follow you until you love me  
Papa-Paparazzi  
Baby there's no other superstar  
You know that I'll be your  
Papa-Paparazzi_

_Promise I'll be kind  
But I won't stop until that boy is mine  
Baby you'll be famous  
Chase you down until you love me  
Papa-paparazzi_

_Real good, We're dancing in the studio  
Snap-snap, to that shit on the radio  
Don't stop, for anyone  
We're plastic but we still have fun_

_I'm your biggest fan  
I'll follow you until you love me  
Papa-Paparazzi  
Baby there's no other superstar  
You know that I'll be your  
Papa-Paparazzi_

_Promise I'll be kind  
But I won't stop until that boy is mine  
Baby you'll be famous  
Chase you down until you love me  
Papa-paparazzi_

When she sang the last words and pressed the white keys heavily a soft applause rang in her ears, turning her head to the empty theater she saw her friend Andrew. Getting up from the piano she jumped off the stage easily and gave her tall friend.

"Yo black kid what's up?" she said in greeting.

"You do realize you're black too, right?" the boy replied with a chuckle.

"Shhh or someone will hear you," she whispered looking around the empty auditorium.

"Why are we friends?" Andrew asked with a shake of his braided head.

Making a face Alana smacked the boy's muscled arm lightly, grabbed her bag she motioned for them to go.

"So is that the song you're singing for the show case?" Andrew asked opening the large black theatre doors.

"I don't know, either that or I'll just play some really sad cello music," the girl replied with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Why would you want to play sad music, do you want people to cry?"

"Sometimes I do."

"That's kind of messed up."

"You're messed up."

"Hey no one's supposed to know that."

Alana chortled as she and Andrew walked down the main hall way as the lunch bell rang ending free period.

"Wonder what's for lunch," Andrew mused, his stomach grumbling on queue.

"Hopefully something that'll calm down that monster in there," Alana replied gesturing to his stomach.

"Haha, Very funny."

Alana giggled as they headed to cafeteria, like she did every day while a certain tall green eyed blond would invade her thoughts as he always did.

Jo was furious, confused and jealous not that she would admit to the last one, but the undeniable emotion ate at her heart and clawed at the walls of her stomach. Yesterday she wasn't expecting Alana to have voice that practically sounded like Hayley Williams and Alicia Keys smashed together. She also didn't expect to find out that the girl was a musical genius, and the boys just adored her like she was the sun, moon and stars of their world.

Her hands balled tightly into fists as she began pacing back and forth in her room remembering the expression on Kendall's face. It wasn't a look of admiration or simple joy and delight like Carlos or James, she was sure that it was much more than that. She swore she could see complete adoration, affection, love and every sweet, sappy emotion that he should be looking at her with.

It nearly sent her blood boiling over to think that her boyfriend could (_just might_) leave her for a girl that had no…class. She'd been around Alana enough to see her rude, masculine mannerisms, the way she slouched, burped ever so loudly with out saying "excuse me", picked her teeth in public, drank after other people, shoved people, and above all being more aggressive than what should be appropriate.

"I'm surprised anyone else can tolerate her," the blond girl thought to herself plopping onto her bed.

No matter how she tried to convince herself that Alana was a horrible person, there was still that little whisper inside her, insisting that there was more to this girl. Kendall's constant, almost obsessive need to always know where the chocolate girl was unnerved her greatly.

She needed to be sure that her boyfriend wasn't cheating on her.

Kendall chewed the inside of his cheek, the wind caressing his golden blonde hair. Logan was currently driving them around L.A since it was their day off; Kendall was using the drive to sort though the thoughts cluttering his mind. A light smack to the back of his head brought him out of his thoughts.

"You've been spacing out since we pulled out of the parking lot," James said sinking back into the leather seat of the car.

"Sorry, I was just thinking," the blond admitted as the car stopped at a red light.

"About what?" Logan questioned giving him a side long glance; he tapped the gas pedal when the light changed to green.

"People," he replied with a slight rise of his shoulders.

Carlos smirked as a thought came to him leaning forward; he looked at his blond friend intently as the thought fell from his mouth.

"You mean a certain girl we know, who used to be your girlfriend?" the Latino questioned, his smirk grew when Kendall shifted in his seat. "I knew it."

"You can't tell Jo," Kendall said twisting around in his seat to look at his friends. "She can't know that, because…I'm kind of confused right now."

"Confused…about what? It's pretty obvious what you should do," James responded and quickly got punched in the arm by Carlos.

"You're not helping, if he's confused let him be confused," the Latino said giving James a stern look.

"Fine," James conceded raising his hands in surrender.

Kendall sighed covering his face with his hands, the decision _was_ obvious, but it wouldn't be as simple as James thought.

A furious knocked pounded against the door, grunting Alana got up from her desk chair and went to the front door.

"I'm coming, keep your boxers on," she called out opening the door quickly.

To her surprise the blond who always seemed to creep his way into her thoughts was currently standing in her doorway with a nervous look on his face.

"Kenny, what's wrong?" she asked as he moved past her and into her apartment. "Come right in why don't you."

"Ally…I…I've been thinking…about…something," he sputtered, rubbing the back of his neck while looking at his shoes.

"Hey, my face isn't on your shoes, look at me Kennifer," she said smacking his arm gently.

"I…I…just…crap," he groaned still not able to get his words together.

"Hey, just take a breath, and then try to speak," Alana said taking his hands into hers, smiling at him softly.

Green eyes stared into hazel, which seemed to churn with greens, golds and blues he'd only see in his dreams. For the moment he kept staring into her colorful eyes his mouth went dry, the air evaporated from his lungs, and his heart was racing like a jack rabbit. He moved without thinking, pressing his lips to hers like he used to, not caring that Alana could push him away.

But she didn't push him away, only kissed him back feeling her heart beating so fast she was sure that he could hear it. Yet that didn't seem to matter at the moment, their hands fell away from each other, his moving to her waist, caressing her lower back ever so gently while her hands traveled upward to his neck then to his hair. Slowly she raked her fingers through his blond locks like she used to, like she sometimes would catch her herself thinking about.

Finally their lips parted, Kendall cupped her face in his hands looking for something it would seem in her eyes. She just looked back delight and confusion swimming around in her vibrant eyes.

"Is that what you wanted to tell me?" she asked breaking the silence, blinking her now wide eyes slowly.

"Not exactly," he breathed then pressed his lips against hers again, but pulled back before she could kiss him back. "I should…um…get going…"

"Yeah, your girlfriend's probably looking for you," she replied pulling from Kendall's grasp.

He didn't reply only moved around her and out the door, when the door slammed shut Alana slid to the floor her mind whirling at what had just happened. Her ex-boyfriend and her best friend had just kissed her despite the fact that he had a girlfriend. Sighing loudly she did her best to fight off the tears that welled up in her eyes.

"I'm not crying over him again," she said getting up from the floor and walking back to her bedroom.

Kendall stepped into the elevator, his heart still pounding behind his ribcage, his breaths still short and shallow. Why did he just kiss Alana like that? Despite having a dream or two (in fact he'd been having dreams about her every night) he didn't want to think or admit that he missed her lips and their taste, their fullness.

He could still feel her lips against his and taste them, strawberry his favorite, and something in him was glad that Jo didn't know that. His stomach tightened at the thought of his girlfriend who'd been getting more and more possessive over him.

"Kendall there you are," Jo's too sweet voice slithered into his ears as he stepped out of the elevator and into the Palm Woods lobby.

"You were looking for me?" he asked raising his brow, while the word clingy clanged in his head loudly.

"I was going to, but you're here now," she said it seemed as if she were trying to be sexy…or something.

He faked a smile letting her grab his hand and lead him to the pool where his friends were. The thoughts of Alana that he tried to shove to the back of his head kept sneaking into his thoughts. Silently he prayed that he and Alana wouldn't have to deal with any more awkward situations. Kendall also hoped that Jo would never find out that Alana was not only his ex but that he starting to miss her more than anything.

* * *

So what did you think? Leave a review to let me know your thoughts and get some critiques. More drama, and another secret just might be revealed in the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 4

Drama is going to be a main thing in this story, plus in later Chapters Camille's plan will actually be made known. And I may add a cat fight, and those dumb sissy ones with hair pulling, I mean like those CFC cat fights. Plus the kisses will add to Kendall's conflicted feelings and inflate Alana's old feelings that she's been hiding for a long time. If anyone wants to give me an idea for the next chapter, feel free to do so in the Review/Feedback section. Anyway enjoy the story! :)

* * *

Ally had a thought when she woke up, then that thought turned to an itch, a desire, a deep seeded urge which gnawed at her brain, her heart soon spreading to her entire body. She wanted to get rid of the itch and there was only one way that she knew how to get rid of it.

She could always blame him for the reason why she had this urge in the first place; he's also the reason why she was walking down the hallway up before one on a Saturday. She knocked on the door hoping that a certain blond would open the door.

Getting off the couch Kendall walked over to the front door of his apartment half expecting his girlfriend to be there with an ever so perky expression on her face. Instead he saw the girl he had been thinking of moments before.

"I've been thinking," she said crossing her arms over her chest.

"What've you been thinking about?" he curiously replied stepping into the hallway and closing the door behind him.

The two of them failed to notice that Camille had ducked around the corner in the hallway; curiously she gazed at the pair closely.

"Yesterday, you gave me a lot to think about."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah really, and I've figured out just what I'm going to say to you."

"What are you going to say?" curiosity filled his now squinting green eyes.

"This," she suddenly pulled him forward and connected his lips with hers.

For a second the blond was shocked but quickly wrapped his arms around the girl and kissed her back just as passionately kissing him. He pulled her closer letting one of his hands wander upward and letting it get tangled in her long thick hair. Every other second Alana would break full lip contact to suckle and nip at Kendall's bottom lip. He softly groaned using the hand still on her hip to press her even closer if possible against his body.

Camille who had been watching the make out session stunned, confused and curious. She wondered why Alana practically had her tongue going down Kendall's throat, but couldn't help to think how cute the two of them looked together.

Alana broke the kiss, pushing Kendall roughly to the door, his lips were swollen, his eyes were dilated and round, above all he looked utterly breathless.

"That's all I have to say, bye Kenny," she purred in a sultry way, she smirked when all he did was blink.

Feeling a small sense of victory the chocolate girl made her way down the hall not looking behind her. The dazed blond managed to stumble his way back into his apartment, the very second his door closed Camille grabbed Alana by the arm and pulled her to her. Before the other could even process what had just happened Camille fired off questions at her.

"What the heck was that? Why were you kissing Kendall like he was your lover?" the girl babbled whilst frantically questioning.

Camille if you calm down and promise to not tell Jo then you'll know everything… okay," Alana replied grabbing the other girl's arms.

"Okay… I promise," she said calming down.

"Alright, Kendall and I used to date, we were keeping it a secret, turns out that Logan knew about it, we were together for only a year and when I found out I got accepted to the L.A Academy of the Arts, so Kendall and I broke up since I didn't want to deal with along distance relationship," the darker girl related and took a breathe.

"But why aren't you two together now?" Camille asked curiously.

"Well I don't know when James and Carlos found out that we used to be together, it made it kind of awkward…then there's Jo," she answered trailing off at the mention of Kendall's girlfriend.

"So why'd you kiss him?"

"He kissed me first, I don't think he planned it, he was all nervous."

"What are you going to do now?"

The other simply shrugged and began walking over to the elevator, Camille following closely behind with a plan beginning to hatch its way inside of her brain.

"What if I helped you?" Camille suddenly said as the elevator doors slide open.

"Help me with what?" Alana asked her eyes looking to the other with suspicion.

"I think you know," she replied with a smirk as she stepped out of the elevator when its doors opened again.

Alana quickly followed her not knowing why her gut was suddenly filled with a bad feeling.

"Oh boy," the chocolate girl groaned following Camille to the pool.

As the two girls walked to the pool area they were greeted by the sound of Carlos and James arguing.

"It's not possible Carlos!" James yelled narrowing his hazel eyes.

"It is too possible!" Carlos yelled back copying the other's narrowing gaze.

"What are you two arguing about…again?" Alana asked with a raised.

"Tell him that it's not possible to lick your elbow," James said facing her and pointing at Carlos.

"Well tell him that it is," the Latino retorted as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"It's totally possible… if you're flexible… like Logan," she replied calling over the raven haired boy.

"What?" Logan asked looking to Carlos and James then to Alana.

"You can lick your elbow right?" she asked with a slight smirk.

"Yeah, so can you miss double jointed," he replied mimicking her smirk.

"You both can lick your elbow?" James asked a tad bewildered.

"Yup," both replied and then proceeded to lick their elbows.

"Ha! I told you its possible!" Carlos chirped loudly with a wide grin.

James just pouted while Carlos danced his victory. The three watching the display simply laughed, Alana covered her mouth to hold in some of her laughter.

"Sometimes James… you don't always win," Logan said giving him a sympathetic look.

"Then why does Ally win all her fights?" James whined pout still on his face.

"Because she's secretly a Spartan," Camille answered with a smile.

"It's not a secret anymore… gawsh Camille," Alana said in fake exasperation, while the other simply laughed.

"Anyway…Ally are you going to run today?" Logan asked poking the brown girl in the arm.

"I guess, how far you want to run, same as last time?" she replied tilting her head to the side.

"Fine with me, let's go!" the young genius said loudly as he dragged her away from the group.

"Wait…how far do they run?" Camille asked curiously looking to James and Carlos.

"Well…sometimes they run 10 miles," James replied with a shrug while the brunette girl gaped at him openly.

"Once they ran… 15 miles or was it 17," Carlos added with a thinking face.

"They run 10 to 15 miles… a day?" she asked dumbly.

"Yep, or every other day at least," the Latino replied as Logan and Alana walked up behind them wearing sweats.

"Alright, so we'll be back in about… 1… 2 hours, so don't break anything," Alana said directing her last statement to Carlos and James.

"I should say the same thing to you," Camille said, the pair shrugged at her and walked out of the Palm Woods to start their jog.

Logan and Alana sat under a tree in the Palm Woods Park stretching before their run. The raven haired boy looked to his friend, trying to think of the best way to put his question together.

"What?" Alana curiously said noticing Logan's stare.

"I was just thinking, trying to make sure I get my words right," he replied and stood up once his stretches were done.

"Well what are you thinking?" the chocolate girl asked standing next to him.

"Do you miss Kendall? And more importantly do you hate his girlfriend?" he asked back with a raised brow.

"Yes, more than I miss pegging James in the face with snow balls, and I hate that girl more than I hate pink dresses," she replied pursing her lips and then began running, Logan quickly following her.

"You could get him back, before we left I saw Kendall and he was totally out of it."

"And what does that have to do with me?"

"He only gets that way when he's been with you."

"How are you so sure?"

"Because, he kept touching his mouth and whispering your name out loud."

"So I might have kissed him, but he kissed me first."

"He told me about that yesterday."

"He told you!"

"Relax this is good, Jo will be out of the picture before you know it."

"Somehow that doesn't sound so simple."

They continued running down the sidewalk, rounding corners and occasionally passing a large water bottle between them.

"That's your plan?" James asked curiously staring Camille down.

"Well do you want to help me or not?" the girl asked back, hands on her hips.

"Of course we'll help, but we have to include Logan," Carlos said with a grin.

"Totally, Ally, Jo and Kendall can't know," she instructed and the two boys nodded in response.

"Know what?" Kendall asked inquisitively as he walked up on the group.

"Two camels in a tiny car," Carlos quickly retorted with a stead gaze.

"What is up with you and camels?" the blond questioned a grin appearing on his face.

"Because they're camels… in a tiny car," the Latino replied shrugging his shoulders.

"And that makes all the sense in the world," Kendall sighed giving the shorter boy a look.

"You're just jealous that you didn't know what to say," the Latino responded with a smirk.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, anyway where'd Logan and Ally go?" the blond implored the others around him.

"Running, but they'll be back soon," Camille answered and noticed along with Carlos and James that Kendall didn't ask about his girlfriend.

"Oh okay," the blond almost dejectedly sighed as he sat down in a pool chair.

"Don't say that you didn't notice that," James whispered, the others gave slight affirmative nods. "I think your plan is going to work perfectly."

"Just what I'm hoping for," the brunette girl smirked deviously.

Suddenly Kendall got up from the pool chair he'd been sitting in and ambled to the lobby and out.

"Where's he going?" Camille asked nosily.

"Let's just say he's got Ally senses," Carlos remarked and then nodded to answer Camille's expression of disbelief.

"That's… wow," she shook her head almost torn on whether to think that was cute or kind of creepy.

"Yeah… we know," James shrugged with a raised brow.

Kendall stood near the entrance to the Palm Woods lobby restlessly waiting for Alana and Logan to come back from their run. He looked down at his shoes making sure that he had his thoughts together before they ran past him. At the sound of pattering feet he looked up and gulped butterflies filling his stomach.

"Look who's waiting for you," Logan drawled giving the girl next to him a sly look.

"He's not waiting for me," she denied as they got closer to the blond standing there looking nervous.

Logan didn't respond only kept on smirking as he walked past Kendall and into the Palm Woods.

"Hey Kenny," she said trying to catch her breath after running 10 miles.

"Hey Ally," he breathed a blush hinting his peach colored skin.

"So… I guess you have something to say to me."

"Yeah, why the hell did you kiss me like that?"

"Because you kissed me first you idiot," she hissed pushing the taller boy into the wall away from the door.

"So… um… I didn't exactly plan that you know," he whispered not bothering to move the girl off him.

"It sure seemed like it, and so what if I did kiss you…didn't you like it?" she smirked when she saw his blush deepen. "I bet you'd like it if I kissed you again, wouldn't you?"

"Well… um… I can't say that for sure," he replied trying his best to calm himself.

She grinned broadly and pulled his lips to hers once more, but instead of kissing him aggressively like she had earlier, she went softer and slower. The feel of her lush lips was still enough to make the blond weak in the knees, his entire body felt like made of jello. And he really didn't want her to stop or let him go.

But she did let him go before he could hold onto her, and like the earlier kiss he was utterly breathless, speechless and his skin felt like it was on fire. He gasped for breath, his eyes wide as he stared at her, she smirked at him, winked letting her hand rub his chest down to his stomach. And just like the first time she did that he got chills all over, when her hand left her stomach he suddenly felt cold.

"I miss you Kendall," she said softly walking away from him.

"I miss you too," he whispered back, he couldn't see the tears welling in her eyes as she walked away from him.

The blond slid down to the ground, back still against the wall, his brain on over drive.

"What do I do?" he groaned to himself as he covered his face with his hands.

* * *

So did you enjoy the chapter, if so please leave a review and if you have any comments, ideas, critiques or any other kind of feedback let me know. Thanks and have a cookie. =]


	6. Chapter 5

This chapter starts with a flash back which leads to the uncovering of another secret that Kendall and Alana had. The drama is really boiling up as Dak Zevon is inserted into the story, and to make it a little more interesting I mad Alana's hate for him the thing that makes him want her. The next chapter will consist of flash backs of Kendall and Alana's relationship. Another secret of Alana's just might be revealed.

* * *

"_So are you sure you want to do it?" Kendall asked Alana as he twisted their fingers together._

"_Of course I'm sure, how else am I going to get over this stupid phobia I have," she replied moving herself closer to him to gain some of his warmth._

"_But what if…" he was cut off when she placed her finger to his lips._

"_As long as it's you I'll be fine Kenny," she said smiling softly._

"_Well if you don't want to, I won't be mad," he replied after removing her fingers from his lips._

"_I'll be fine," she assured him squeezing both of his hands._

_In reply he learned down softly kissing her, feeling all thought leave his mind and his heart speeding up. As their lips parted he smiled at her again, but then a thought rushed to his head._

"_I think Logan knows," he said looking a tad frantic._

"_So it's better than James knowing, he'd have a fit and whine about him being the pretty one and how I should've chosen him, Logan will just make subtle remarks," she reasoned with a light shrug of her shoulders._

"_That's true I guess, anyway how about a movie at my house tonight?" Kendall suggested with a raise of his brow._

"_Sure, as long as it's not a chick flick."_

"_The last time was my mom's idea."_

"_Sure it was."_

_A soft laugh left his mouth as the pair walked down the street together fingers twisting tightly together._

A sharp pain the back of Kendall's arm brought him back to where he currently was, in the Palm Woods School. And once again he was daydreaming back to the days he and Ally were together. He sighed trying to put those thoughts away and did his best to pay attention to what Ms. Collins was saying about America's involvement in the Cold War.

Resting his head in the palm of hand, he scribbled a few notes on his notebook. A triangular piece of paper landed in front of him, looking up he glanced in Jo's direction she looked at him with a flirtatious smile. On reflex he smiled back and looked at the note doing his best to not get caught.

'_Our anniversary is coming up; you're going to love my __present__'_

The last word in the sentence was heavily underlined and when he looked in her direction again Kendall felt his stomach clench when she gave him a subtle leer. He faked back another smile and stuffed the note into his bag; he was going to burn it later for sure.

Alana sat in theatre writing down lyrics to a song that was currently in her head. She had failed to notice who the celebrity guest speaker for her class was.

"Ally can you believe who's here?" the voice of her red-haired friend Cassidy snapped her back to attention.

"Who's the speaker?" the chocolate girl asked quickly finishing the song and looking to the other girl.

"Dak Zevon!" Cassidy almost squealed while Alana blanched.

"Of all the actors in the world and they had to pick him," the brown girl groaned, her friends Andrew and Derek laughed at her expense.

"He's a great actor, plus he's totally hot," Cassidy squealed almost bouncing in her seat.

Alana didn't reply, only rolled her eyes and set her face in a bored 'I don't give a crap' expression. As the young actor/singer kept on talking, the half Italian girl tried her best to mentally check out, but was interrupted by the fangirlish squeals and sighs of the girls around her.

"What's so great about Dak Zevon anyway?" Derek a brunette with blue eyes asked taking notice of the snarl that flashed across Alana's face.

"Because he's amazing," Cassidy answered eyes never leaving celebrity.

"Now improv is a very important thing in acting, sometimes if you forget a line while filming, thinking of one on the spot can save you from looking like an idiot," Dak said doing his best to sound like teacher. "Now who wants to try a scene out with me?"

At first he wasn't surprised by all the eager girls who were all practically bouncing in their seats. Then he noticed her, the only girl who wasn't flailing her arm around in desperation for him to pick her. He was intrigued by this and decided he would pick her.

"You, in the back row, in the pink shirt," he said pointing at her. Turning to the teacher he quickly found out that her name was Alana.

He also noticed the scowl that etched itself onto her face, but quickly melted away as she walked down the aisle to him. Despite the fact that she didn't smile he still found her appealing. And how could be not, hazel eyes that seemed to steal his soul, a curvy feminine body, a heart shaped face, long thick curly hair and fully lips that were just begging to be kissed not to mention her chocolate skin which looked so touchable and soft.

"Are you ready?" he asked politely, she stared back at him blankly.

"I guess," she replied seemingly bored.

He immediately set up the scene thinking that she wouldn't have time to get into character or create a character for that matter, but to his surprise she did. To see if he could trip her up, he changed the mood of the scene from dramatic to romantic.

"You have to understand how I feel," he said giving her a smoldering look.

"And you need to understand that I can't accept the way you feel," she replied, he saw a spark (he couldn't tell what kind) in her eyes.

"So are you saying that you want someone else?"

"I'm saying… that I'm a lesbian."

Dak almost lost him composure, but he went with where she was going since it was after all improv.

"Really… what's her name?" he asked crossing his arms.

"Her name's Andrew," she replied with a saucy smirk.

The young performer couldn't help but grin as the rest of the class guffawed loudly. The bell rang before he could reply, and Alana took it as an opportunity to get off the stage; leaving Dak a tad love struck not that she took any notice.

"I didn't know I was your new lesbian girlfriend," Andrew remarked handing Alana her bag.

"I was planning on telling you later actually," she replied and the four burst out laughing as they left theatre.

"You know, I think he likes you," Cassidy said looking to the darker girl with a sly look on her face.

"Ick, how could you even say that?" Alana exclaimed in horrified fashion.

"He's hot and famous."

"He's also not my type and I hate him."

"Why? He'd be perfect for you!"

"Don't even suggest that, come on Cass or we'll be late to chorus." Alana said grabbing the red-head's hand and dragging her down the hall.

Kendall stood in the kitchen the note Jo had sent him was crumpled in his hand. Just before he could switch the gas of the stove on, a hand clapped onto his shoulder surprising him slightly.

"Hey Kendall… what'cha doing?" Logan asked his blond friend.

"Um… I'm about to burn this note," he replied holding up the crumpled paper in his right hand.

"Why would burn it, something you don't want Jo to see?" the raven haired boy inquired with a curious expression on his face.

"No, it's the note Jo sent me… it's ugh… um… I have to burn it," the blond responded crumpling the paper in his hand more.

"What does it say?"

"Well… Jo wants to… consummate our relationship."

The color from Kendall's face drained as he took a large gulp of air. Logan raised his brow, but noticed that this could very well be a good thing for the plan at least.

"And why's that so bad, she _is_ your girlfriend?"

"I can't do _that_ with her," he replied almost in disgust.

"Could that be because there's only one girl you would want to do _that_ with?" Logan smirked as he crossed his arms.

"No… yes… ugh… I can't… ugh," the blond sputtered then sighed in frustration.

Logan kept his smirk in place while the blond's flustered look stayed on his now colored face. Lighting the stove on high and without wasting time Kendall dropped the now balled up paper onto the burner and watched as the note quickly turned to ash.

"I can't… I just can't have sex with her," Kendall said softly as he turned off the stove and carefully cleaned up the ashes on the stove.

"Does the thought of being with her in that _"intimate"_ way make you want to dry heave or actually vomit?" Logan asked smirk replaced by a curious expression.

"Both," the blond answered sincerely dumping the ashes to the trash.

"Alana wait," a male voice called out to the girl who was briskly walking through the Palm Woods Lobby.

The girl's bright hazel eyes narrowed in annoyance, sighing heavily she turned around slowly. Instead of lashing out violently, she ground her teeth to keep herself calm.

"Yes…" she seethed her hand clutching the strap of her bag.

"Well I was wondering…" Dak began stepping closer to the girl, clearly ignoring her signs of aggression.

"Why I haven't broken your neck yet," she growled clenching her other hand into a fist.

Dak chuckled lightly taking her rage as a way of playing hard to get.

"Don't be like that baby," he purred as he grabbed her cheek.

Snarling she flinched backward, she wondered why this arrogant boy couldn't take no for an answer.

"Ally… Dak?" Kendall's voice rose from behind them.

Alana turned to see Kendall's face full of confusion and his eyes were rampant with hurt. And she didn't know what to say to those pained green eyes of his at the moment.

"Hey Kendall, you know this girl?" the raven haired actor said trying to wrap his arm around the girl who side stepped away from him.

"Kendall… please tell that _thing_, that he is NOT my type," Alana growled out and stomped away from the two boys.

"Ally," the blond called after her not bothering to notice Dak's wistful stare as he chased after the girl.

"What Kendall?" the brown girl sighed as the elevator doors closed.

"Why was Dak…?" he began but the question died on his tongue.

"He thinks I like him," she seethed again, but the anger left when she looked to Kendall, his eyes had jealousy and hurt still swirling in them. "Why do you care Kenny, you're not mine and I'm not yours?"

"He doesn't seem like your type," he replied hoping to hide the mounting jealousy he was feeling.

"You're right… he's like the brainless, conceited, taller version of Logan… oh wait that's James," she smirked stepping out of the elevator when it stopped on her floor.

Kendall laughed loudly as he followed her down the hall; on reflex he grabbed her hand twisting his fingers with hers. Alana stopped moving and looked at her and the blond's interlocked hands.

"You have a girlfriend… who isn't me," she said slipping her hand from his slowly.

"I know… but I don't… I can't let you go," he replied almost desperately.

The two of them didn't notice the elevator opening; they also didn't notice the two girls who were watching now peeking from around a nearby corner. One was blond while the other was a brunette who had a devious smirk on her lips, a look that the blond girl didn't notice at all.

"What does he mean?" Jo asked in a hushed tone.

"Shhh…" Camille hissed in whisper.

Kendall pulled Alana closer to him clutching her hand still. He looked into her eyes, his heart fluttered like a butterfly's wings a feeling he deeply missed.

"There are just some things that you have to let go," Alana said as the blond's free hand gently tucked her hair behind her ear.

"I don't want to, Ally…" he sighed feeling his body shake from in desperation and need.

She pulled away from him smiling sadly, turned away to open her apartment door, disappearing behind it. The blond sighed heavily as he turned to walk over to the elevator, stepping in he pressed the number to his floor as the doors slid shut he could feel his heart crack.

"I can't believe him, his cheating on me, with her… her," Jo shrieked waving her arms around wildly.

"He's not cheating on you… they used to date before they came to L.A," Camille informed the blond girl who seemed to get even more furious.

"How could he date her… she's… she's."

"She's got Dak Zevon after her," the brunette said with a raised brow and a smirk.

"What? How did she do that?"

"She's half Italian and everyone knows how irresistible Italians are."

"Can she even speak Italian?"

"Yeah, she can also speak Spanish."

Jo crossed her arms over her chest, her jealousy was boiling to where it was oozing like tar from her skin, and Camille could easily see it and decided to use it to her advantage.

"Are you jealous of Alana?" she asked sly not that the possessive blond girl could tell.

"No... Why would I be jealous of her," Jo replied shrilly.

"Because, she's everything a guy or girl could and would want," Camille remarked with a shrug of her shoulders.

Not wanting to admit the truth the blond girl furiously stomped to the elevator muttering something to herself about needing to talk to Kendall. Again the brunette girl smirked like the Cheshire Cat, then walked to Alana's apartment and knocked on the door.

"Camille, what's up?" the chocolate girl asked curiously.

"I just wanted to you to know that you'll be getting something that you want and deserve very soon," the method actress replied with a wide grin.

"What are you talking about?" Alana asked looking to the other, her hazel eyes full of suspicion.

"You'll see," Camille answered in a sing-song voice and skipped down the hall.

"Oh God," Alana sighed closing her apartment door.

She didn't know what the girl was up to, all she knew was that Dak Zevon couldn't be involved or she'd end up going to jail for murdering the actor. Shaking that off she went back to her room to finish her homework and do her best to not think of Kendall.

* * *

So what do you all think of this chapter? Leave a review to let me know your thoughts and any suggestions that you may have. Lots of love


	7. Chapter 6

This is mostly a flashback chapter showing the relationship between Kendall and Alana from when they first met at 6 and when they had their first together and so on and so forth. I don't own Big Time Rush, nor do I own the song **Lost In You** by Three Days Grace. More drama to come next chapter, so leave a review of your thoughts and comments please. And Alana speaks Italian to her father who is in fact 100% Italian, I may put more conversations where she speaks Italian. Anyway enjoy the chapter. =]

* * *

"_Be careful sweetheart," her mother called out as she trudged out onto her snowy porch._

"_I will momma," she chirped back closing the door behind her as her puppy trotted behind her. "Come on thunder."_

_The small husky puppy barked happily following his young master who carefully skipped down the snow covered stairs and onto the white lawn. The tiny 6 year old girl clumped snow in her hands and tossed it to the dog that chomped at it ferociously, she giggled as the dog rolled around in the snow. _

_Suddenly the husky looked up and across the street, wagging his tail he barked and jumped excitedly. Curiously the young girl looked into the dog's line of vision and saw a blond boy about her age across the street making a snow man. Wanting to make a friend she picked up her dog and made her way across the street._

"_Hi I'm Alana," she said nervously as she approached the boy. "What's your name?"_

"_I'm Kendall," he answered with a wide smile. "Is that your dog?"_

"_Uh-huh, his name's Thunder," she replied letting her wiggling puppy down, the furry animal immediately pounced over the blond. "He likes you."_

"_I always wanted a dog, you're lucky," he replied and giggled when the dog managed to lick his cheek as he leaned down to pet the husky._

"_Hey do you want to come over to my house, my mom's baking cookies?" she asked hopefully, her bright hazel eyes begging him to say yes._

"_Sure, I'll ask my mom," he said hopping up his snow covered steps. _

_After being given permission the two 6 year olds made their way across the street to Alana's house. Opening the door, the young girl called loudly to her mother who was in the kitchen._

"_Momma I made a new friend," she exclaimed dragging the blond boy into the kitchen as a short chocolate woman pulled out a cookie sheet from the oven._

"_Well it's nice to meet you, what's your name, sweet heart?" the woman asked kindly kneeling to the boy's level._

"_Kendall, Alana's eyes don't look like yours," he said noticing his new friend's mother had golden brown eyes._

"_I got my eyes from my daddy, where is he momma?" Alana interjected still holding the blond's hand._

"_He's in the living room."_

_She lead the blond to the living room, which was had a large screen TV, and comfortable black leather couches. In the arm chair facing the TV was a tan man, with thick wavy black hair; Alana dropped the blond's hand as she hopped into the man's lap._

"_Daddy Ho fatto un nuovo amico di oggi, il suo nome è Kendall," she said with a wide smile to her father. (I made a new friend today, his name is)_

"_La mia piccola principessa ha fatto un amico, ha fatto arrivare a tuono incontrarlo?" he responded, Kendall saw the man's bright blue green eyes sparkle. (my little princess has made a friend, did thunder get to meet him)_

"_Of course daddy, Kendall this is my daddy he gave me my eyes," Alana spoke to the blond in English, he nodded in response._

"_Alana the cookies are done," her mother called from the kitchen preventing the young boy to ask another question._

"_Time for cookies!" the chocolate girl chirped loudly sliding off her father's lap and leading the blond back to the kitchen._

_As the blond sat with her at the round wooden table he could tell that he and Alana were going to be best friends._

**...**

"_Kenny…have you ever wondered what kissing was like?" Alana curiously asked her best friend as they watched Cartoons together in her living room._

"_No… why?" he asked back curiously._

"_Cuz I heard my brother talking to himself about his girlfriend and how kissing her is the best thing ever… and he said she tasted good."_

"_Sounds like he wanted to eat her," the young blond replied sticking his tongue out._

_She giggled at his expression, when he retracted his tongue Alana looked at him contemplatively. Feeling her eyes on him, Kendall turned to her and just as he was going to speak but Alana cut him off with her lips against his._

_He was surprised by the brief contact, his eyes widened as he tasted candy, icing and chocolate. When she pulled back, she looked to him expectantly making the pink color on his cheeks deepen._

"_Was it bad?" she asked tilting her head to the side._

"_No… it was nice I guess," he replied nervously, satisfied Alana turned back to the TV, but scooted closer to the boy which made him smile. _

**...**

_Alana held the furry animal in her hands carefully as she stood on Kendall's front steps, when he opened the door the 10 year old was surprised to see Alana with a baby rabbit in her hands._

"_You got a rabbit?" he asked almost dumbly as he let her in._

"_No I found him, well thunder sniffed him out from under the back porch," she replied setting the small creature on the kitchen table._

"_Why bring him here?" _

"_Because you and Katie can keep him safe till he's big enough to live outside."_

"_Katie's 6 and I don't know how to take care of a rabbit."_

"_Your mom would know how, please Kenny for the bunny."_

"_Okay fine, I'll keep it."_

"_Thanks Kenny," she cheered and hugged him to her tightly._

"_You're welcome," he replied hugging her back._

**I always knew that you'd  
Come back to get me  
And you always knew that  
It wouldn't be easy  
To go back to the start  
To see where it all began**

**...  
**

_Kendall watched his best friend sit on her bed, she looked like she was going to puke._

"_What is it Ally?" he asked sitting next to her wrapping an arm around her petite shoulders._

"_When I was 5…we used to live in New York," she sniffled as tears started to drip from her hazel eyes._

"_I remember you telling me that," he said rubbing her back in hopes of easing her tears. "You know, you don't have to tell me."_

"_I want to…you're my best friend," she took a shaky breath. "When I was 5 my uncle… did things to me, and sometimes…" _

**Or end up at the bottom  
To watch how it all ends  
You tried to lie and say  
I was everything  
I remember when I said  
I'm nothing without you**

_She broke off into heavy sobs; Kendall pulled her closed rubbing her back feeling anger boil at what she was said._

"_Does your dad know, did they send him to jail?" _

"_Yes and yes, but I don't want anyone else to know… I don't want Carlos, James and Logan to know just yet," she hiccupped as she buried her face into the blond's neck._

"_I promise, I won't tell," he said putting a gentle kiss to her forehead and then kissed away her tears._

"_Thank you Kenny," she replied gratefully._

"_It's what I'm here for," he said pulling her into another hug._"_You're going to laugh when I say this," Alana muttered looking to the ground._

**...**

"_Just tell me, I won't laugh, I swear on my mother red hair," Kendall said seriously, but his mocha best friend laughed none the less._

"_Be serious Kendall."_

**Somehow I found  
A way to get lost in you  
Let me inside  
Let me get close to you  
**

"_I am being serious, just tell me, why you look like you want to die every time a guy who is not me, James, Carlos or Logan get really close to you."_

"_Well…I've got Phallophobia…it's a fear of…ugh…" she trailed off embarrassed and looked to her shoes._

"_Fear of what…Oh…you mean penis phobia?" he asked his green eyes wide and round as dinner plates._

"_Yeah…stupid isn't it?" _

**Change your mind  
I'll get lost  
If you want me to  
Somehow I found  
A way to get lost in you**

"_No, it makes perfect sense, I'm just surprised you could keep your composure that time Trevor and those idiots flashed you."_

"_I did my best to not scream and vomit… anyway though I wanted to ask you something."_

"_About… what?"_

"_Could you help me… get rid of my fear?"_

"_How am…wait you want us to…?" he trailed off feeling his heart pick up in speed._

**You always thought that  
I left myself open  
But you didn't know  
I was already broken  
I told myself that  
It wouldn't be so bad  
**

"_Yeah, it's the only way that will work."_

"_You mean you've tried other ways… like therapy and meds?"_

"_I have…and my therapist told me that, __**this**__ might work best."_

"_So are you sure you want to do it?" Kendall asked Alana as he twisted their fingers together._

"_Of course I'm sure, how else am I going to get over this stupid phobia I have," she replied moving herself closer to him to gain some of his warmth._

"_But what if…" he was cut off when she placed her finger to his lips._

**Pulling away you took  
Everything that I had  
You tried to lie and  
Say I was everything  
I remember when I said  
I'm nothing without you**

"_As long as it's you I'll be fine Kenny," she said smiling softly._

"_Well if you don't want to, I won't be mad," he replied after removing her fingers from his lips._

"_I'll be fine," she assured him squeezing both of his hands._

**...**

"_So you're just leaving?" Kendall asked as he sat down on the bench after brushing the snow off._

"_I was actually planning on telling you guys," a petite chocolate girl replied._

"_When, right at the moment you sat down on that plane?" the blonde inquired curiously his green eyes looking to her intently._

**Somehow I found  
A way to get lost in you  
Let me inside  
Let me get close to you**

"_Kenny it was suppose to be a surprise, and plus I had to start packing my stuff and call my brother," she replied her hazel eyes looking into his._

"_So when does your flight leave?"_

"_Tomorrow morning, 7:00 am, then I have to get my schedule, get a tour of the campus and all that junk."_

**Change your mind  
I'll get lost  
If you want me to  
Somehow I found  
A way to get lost in you**

_Kendall sighed and looked down at the snow covered ground; he really didn't know why she waited so long to mention that she was leaving Minnesota possibly forever._

"_Are you going to visit?" _

"_Of course I'll visit, it's not like I'm going to erase my life here."_

"_It kind of feels like that, you know."_

_She looked to him and smiled softly, scooting closer to him she leaned into him and with out another word he wrapped his arms around her. Softly their lips brushed against each others, a thought then came to Kendall's mind as he pulled his mouth from hers._

**The pain of it all  
The rise and the fall  
I see it all in you  
Now everyday  
I find myself sayin'  
I want to get lost in you  
I'm nothing without you**

"_Do you think we should break up, since long distance relationships don't always work?" he asked, he didn't see the pain that flickered over her bright eyes._

"_Sure, but it's not like people know that we're dating expect Logan, James and Carlos," she replied._

"_That's true I guess…I'll still miss the most though," he said with a soft smile and kissed her again._

_She smiled in response and leaned back into his shoulder hugging onto him tightly as he'd evaporate._

**Somehow I found  
A way to get lost in you  
Let me inside  
Let me get close to you**

"_I guess I should get going, still got some things left to pack, including Spencer," she said pulling from the warm embrace._

"_You're taking your cat with you?" he asked failing to hide his spreading grin._

"_Of course, he'd be miserable with out me."_

_The blonde snorted, but he didn't doubt her, that fluffy cat of hers acted like a dog or the same way Carlos did after not seeing her for an hour. _

"_I'll call you later okay."_

"_And when you land?"_

"_Jesus you're like my mother."_

"_And make sure you send all of us a text when you start school."_

"_Anything else you want to tell me Ma,"_

"_I'm gonna miss you Ally."_

"_I'll miss you two Kendall."_

**Change your mind  
I'll get lost  
If you want me to but  
Somehow I found (somehow I found)  
A way to get lost in you (a way to get lost in you)**

**...**

Kendall looked to see Alana rushing away from the actor Dak Zevon again, apparently the guy couldn't take no for an answer. The sight of the actor desperately flirting with his best friend made his blood boil, but before he could go over to them sharp nails dug into his arm and turned him around abruptly.

"What's wrong Jo?" he asked innocently looking to the fuming blond girl.

"Don't you 'what's wrong Jo' me, you know what's wrong," she hissed digging her nails more into his arm, the male blond winced from the pain.

"I honestly have no idea what you're talking about," he replied and managed to remove his girlfriend's sharp nails from his shirt, and skin.

"You still want _her_ don't you?" she accused pointing to the chocolate girl who was now walking past them, and clearly ignoring them.

"So what if I do, shouldn't you be trying to make me want you more?" he asked raising a brow at her and crossing his arms over his chest.

"How dare you… I am trying to…" she started but was rudely cut off.

"No you're not, you sit around babbling about things I don't care about, and constantly talk about how awful Ally is when you don't even know her, she's the girl who always had something good to say, she's the girl who found a baby raccoon in her garage and saved it from freezing to death, she's the girl who I had my first kiss with, she's the girl who I tell all my secrets to, she's the girl who I had my first time with," the blond ranted to the other who stood wide eyed.

"I didn't know all that… but you can tell that she's just a whore!"

Green eyes narrowed as he shook in silent rage, breathing deeply he kept himself from lashing out.

"I should be saying that to you, Alana's not a whore and I say that because you're a lot easier than any other skank I've ever met," Kendall said snidely.

Jo stood mouth gaping and closing like a goldfish when he pushed past her and walked to the elevator. She turned ready to scrap up something to make him forgive her.

"Oh…and before I forget… we're done," he said harshly and stepped into the elevator.

As the silver doors closed tears streamed from the blond girl's brown eyes, she rushed out of the lobby not wanting anyone to see her in such a miserable state.

"Did you see that?" Logan whispered to the others hiding behind Bitters's desk .

"Yes, now all we have to do is let everything fall into place," Camille said brightly high five-ing the boys crouching with her.

Kendall stood in front of Alana's door, rocking on the balls of his feet he knocked hoping that Alana would open up. He had something important to tell her.

* * *

So what do you think, leave me a review please. xoxo


	8. Chapter 7

Okay sorry for not updating for so long, but I'm writing a book at the same time so I kind of got caught up in it. Plus I was having trouble finding inspiration and such so forgive me if this chapter isn't up to par or just plain sucks. I'll try to update this story as soon as I possibly can. This chapter, shows Kendall and Alana's relationship falling back together. Now you may ask, what about Dak Zevon and Jo, well there may be something about them in the next chapter. I do not own songs "Walking On Sun Shine" or **Drive My Soul** by _Lights_. So enjoy the chapter.

* * *

"Kendall…why are you here?" Alana asked opening her apartment door.

"I have something important to tell you," he said stuffing his hands into his jeans.

"Do you mean actual words or are you just going to assault my mouth again?" she sighed and crossed her arms.

The blond rolled his eyes and slipped past the girl into the apartment.

"Of course you can come in," she sarcastically breathed shutting the door.

Kendall sat himself on the black living room couch knowing that Alana would soon be sitting next to him. He neglected to say anything since he had to plan his words just right rather than blurt them out. As Alana plopped down next to him, she immediately began poking him in his side.

"So what is it?" she asked impatiently.

"Well I have something important…stop poking me," he said grabbing hold of her hands, she tilted her head to one side.

"You said that already…what is it Kenny?"

"I am now a single man," he replied with a nervous smile.

"Are you serious?" Alana asked her eyes wide with disbelief.

"I'm totally serious; I just broke up with her."

"Why?"

"Because… I can't stand her."

In response the chocolate girl giggled whilst shaking her head.

"I think you were getting jealous that a certain actor was following me around like a homeless puppy," she said with a smirk which widened as the blond rolled his eyes.

"Why would I be jealous of him?" he asked with a face of disbelief.

"Because he's famous, and every girl likes him."

"Every girl… but you."

"So what's your point?"

He grinned broadly at her; he missed their senseless arguments that would (sometimes) go on for hours.

"My point is that I can't be jealous if you don't like him, I only get jealous when you let other guys sit on you."

"Why would that make you jealous?"

"Because I don't ever get to sit on you… I'm afraid I'll break your legs," he replied bashfully rubbing the back of his neck.

"You're not fat enough to break my legs… James is, you're not," she grinned leaned towards him and kissed his cheek.

"Then why haven't I gotten to sit on you… like ever?"

"Because it would look weird for your giant ass to be sitting on me, duh."

"I'm not a giant… you're just short," he smirked cheekily at her.

Alana didn't hesitate to punch him in the arm.

"You're so mean to me," she pouted crossing her arms over her chest.

Still grinning Kendall pulled the petite girl into his lap, wrapping his arms tightly around her and kissed the side of her face she couldn't help but smile.

"I miss getting cuddled by you," she admitted snuggling into the blond's chest.

"I miss cuddling you, your hair always did remind of a fruit salad," he replied burying his nose into her thick hair. Alana laughed sending vibrations through Kendall's chest.

They stayed like that for a few moments just loving each other's warmth. Finally Kendall broke the gentle silence.

"Ally… I know it's been a while…"

"What is it?" she asked knowing what he was going to say.

"I was kind of sort of wondering… if…" he hesitated, he wasn't too sure if she would just say yes to him so quickly.

"If…?" she prodded looking to him imploringly.

"If…umm…." he looked away from her, a blush dusting his cheeks.

"Oh for God's sake Kendall, ask me out already!" she replied exasperatedly.

"Alright jeez, you wanna go out?" he asked finally looking her in the eye.

"Why Kendall, I'd be delighted to go out with you," she said in a southern accent.

"Awesome, and why are you talking like that?"

"I don't know, it seemed to fit the moment."

"You know what I think fits the moment?" he asked a sly smirk stretching onto his face.

"And what would that be?" she asked back her hazel eyes sparkled brightly.

Placing a hand to the back of her neck he pulled her to him till their lips brush gently together. Softly their lips crushed together and a waterfall of emotion gushed between them, each took small gasps of air as their lips molded together their heart rates sky rocketing. Kendall groaned loudly maneuvering on the couch to where he on top of Alana their lips only breaking contact for tiny gulps of air.

Finally breaking the kiss Alana moved Kendall off of her and quickly straddled him. They both were flushed, out of breath and grinning dumbly.

"I miss that," she said softly after she gained her breath back.

"Me too," the blond whispered in reply rubbing her cheek gently.

Getting off the boy Alana pulled him off the couch to his feet grabbing him around the waist so he wouldn't fall back down.

"Always did forget how strong you were," he remarked with a grin.

"Come on let's go some where," she said and proceeded to drag him out of the apartment.

"Go where?"

"That's the fun part."

The pair made their way to the elevator holding hands and smiles never leaving their faces. Once the elevator doors opened to the lobby, Alana decided to burst into song:

_I used to think maybe you loved me _  
_Now baby I'm sure_  
_And I just can't wait 'till the day _  
_When you knock on the door_  
_Now every time I go for the mailbox _  
_Gotta hold myself down_  
_'Cause I just can't wait _  
_'till you write me your comin' around_

_I'm walkin' on sunshine, woh-oh_  
_I'm walkin' on sunshine, woh-oh_  
_I'm walkin' on sunshine, woh-oh_  
_And don't it feel good? _  
_Hey, all right now_  
_And don't it feel good? _  
_Hey, yeah_

_I used to think maybe you loved me _  
_Now I know that it's true_  
_And I don't wanna spend my whole life _  
_Just a waitin' for you_  
_And I don't want you back for the weekend _  
_Not back for a day_  
_I said baby I just want you back _  
_And I want you to stay, oh yeah_

_I'm walkin' on sunshine, woh-oh_  
_I'm walkin' on sunshine, woh-oh_  
_I'm walkin' on sunshine, woh-oh_  
_And don't it feel good? _  
_Hey, all right now_  
_And don't it feel good? _  
_Hey, yeah_

_Walkin' on sunshine_  
_Walkin' on sunshine_

_I feel alive_  
_I feel the love_  
_I feel the love_  
_That's really real _  
_I feel alive_  
_I feel the love_  
_I feel the love_  
_That's really real_

_I'm on sunshine baby oh, oh yeah _  
_I'm on sunshine baby oh_

_I'm walkin' on sunshine, woh-oh_  
_I'm walkin' on sunshine, woh-oh_  
_I'm walkin' on sunshine, woh-oh_  
_And don't it feel good? _  
_Hey, all right now_  
_And don't it feel good? _  
_Hey, yeah_

And as she kept on singing others in the lobby smiled at the girl's light, airy voice that sounded all around them. Kendall simply smiled at first as he followed her out the lobby, then with out warning picked her up and carried her, the rest of the way out. In response she squealed and laughed loudly.

"Looks like our work is done," Logan sighed leaning back in the pool chair.

"Yup, everything is as it should be," James agreed flipping through a magazine.

"Let's just hope there's not more drama," Carlos said with a hopeful look on his face putting his helmet onto his head.

Alana tapped a few keys on her keyboard after adjusting the sound causing a light techno beat to flow through the music room. Pressing the keys on her keyboard lightly she began to sing to her class._  
_

_Seems somebody put out the moon  
Now the road is a mine field  
I cant follow the way she moves  
I cant see past the shadow  
You make the darkness disappear  
I feel found when you stay near  
I know where I am when you are here.  
My way becomes so clear_

_When you are gone  
Will I lose control?  
You are the only road I know  
You show me where to go  
Who will drive my soul?_

_Seems somebody burned up the signs  
I can't expect the hard curves  
There is no borders  
There are no lines  
How can I know where to turn?  
You make the street lights reappear  
I feel bright when you stand near  
I know what I am when you are here  
My place becomes so clear_

_When you are gone  
Will I lose control?  
You're the only road I know  
You show me where to go  
Who will drive me soul?_

_Will I lose control?  
You're the only road that I know  
You show me where to go  
Who will drive my soul?  
Drive my soul_

_When you're gone  
Will I lose control?  
You're the only road I know  
You show me where to go  
When you're gone  
Will I lose control?  
You're the only road I know  
You show me where to go  
Who will drive my soul?_

When she finished the song, the class applauded and the teacher looked very impressed giving her a nod of approval. Switching off the keyboard Alana picked up the instrument and sat back in her seat next to Cassidy as another girl got up to sing, one who's voice was like a walrus being beaten to death with a iron club.

"So was that about Kendall?" Cassidy whispered to the darker girl and elbowing her in side.

"Yeah…so?" the chocolate replied honestly.

"So do I get to meet him?" the red head prodded looking at her with questioning eyes.

"If you behave yourself…maybe."

"And what about Dak Zevon?"

"Don't know… don't care, shush before Mrs. Sander tells us to shut up."

Cassidy rolled her eyes but sat back in her seat, while the girl next to her let her mind wander to thinking about a certain green eyed blond. Alana smiled to herself knowing that she'd get to see Kendall soon.

* * *

Okay so tell me what you think.

Reviews are made of love and give me motivation. :)


	9. Chapter 8

So the 8th chapter starts with the song that I got the title from, it explains the way Kendall and Alana felt after they broke up and the moment before they got back together. Also sorry for the wait for this chapter and the next chapters coming up. I'm working on a final confrontation and some super good news. Not to mention I'm trying to create a name for the band that Alana is in, if anyone has any ideas PM me or leave a review. Any way enjoy the chapter! (Oh and the two songs are actually poems I wrote which screwed up and I don't feel like fixing them so oh well.

* * *

_I scraped my knees while I was praying  
And found a demon in my safest haven  
Seems like it's getting harder to believe in anything  
Than just to get lost in all my selfish thoughts_

_I wanna know what it'd be like  
To find perfection in my pride  
To see nothing in the light  
I'll turn it off, in all my spite  
In all my spite, I'll turn it off_

_And the worst part is  
Before it gets any better  
We're headed for a cliff  
And in the free fall  
I will realize I'm better off  
When I hit the bottom_

_The tragedy, it seems unending  
I'm watching everyone I looked up to break and bending  
We're taking shortcuts and false solutions  
Just to come out the hero_

_Well, I can see behind the curtain  
(I can see it now)  
The wheels are cranking, turning  
It's all wrong, the way we're working  
Towards a goal that's non-existent  
It's not existent, but we just keep believing_

_And the worst part is  
Before it gets any better  
We're headed for a cliff  
And in the free fall  
I will realize I'm better off  
When I hit the bottom_

_I wanna know what it'd be like  
To find perfection in my pride  
To see nothing in the light  
I'll turn it off, in all my spite  
In all my spite, I'll turn it off  
Just turn it off  
Again, again, again_

_And the worst part is  
Before it gets any better  
We're headed for a cliff  
And in the free fall  
I will realize I'm better off  
When I hit the bottom (x2)_

Alana sighed loudly in exasperation as the song ended and the screen on her laptop remained blank. She had nothing after sitting in her room for nearly 2 hours and blasting music non-stop.

"I need an idea," she said closing her laptop and shoving it and her ipod into her bag.

Getting up from her desk she walked past her brother Jason who was currently guzzling coffee and looking over a script. No doubt for some new TV show he was casting for.

"I'll be back, bye Jason," she said opening the door.

"Bye Ally, don't talk to strangers," her brother said over his shoulder to her.

The chocolate girl laughed softly as she shut the door behind herself and walked down the hall to the elevator. Maybe getting some fresh air would help her think.

Stepping out of the elevator she walked out into the lobby her mind was currently a thunderstorm of ideas but none of them were sticking to the walls of her head, none were use-able.

"What's with the thinking face?" a familiar voice brought her back to reality.

"Trying to write an 8 page scene for one of my classes and I can't think of anything," she groaned in answer resting her head on the blond's chest.

"Aww, you poor thing," he cooed wrapping his arms around her and kissing the top of her head.

"I know and the scene's due tomorrow," she replied pouting and wrapping her arms around Kendall. "I need ideas!"

Kendall did his best not to laugh at her dramatics, instead he let go of her and picked up the petite girl bridal style and carried her to the pool.

"You throw me in the pool, and I'll murder you," she said seriously, arms wrapped around his neck.

"You wouldn't kill me," he scoffed and sat down, her now in his lap on a lounge chair.

"I've been tempted… amongst other things," she smirked as Kendall wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Wait… what are those other things," the blond asked curiously, his chin resting on her shoulder.

"I can't tell you now there are children here… plus they speak Italian and are really nosy," she answered pointing at Carlos and James.

Kendall whined pressing his nose to her neck and snorting out hot hair, making the girl laugh.

"Haven't I told you to quite breathing down my neck," she said pushing him to lean back into the chair.

"Technically I was breathing on your collarbone that's different," he said in a know-it-all fashion.

She rolled her eyes and smacked his arm playfully, then stared out at the water, squinting her eyes as she receded into her own mind.

"What's she doing?" James asked looking to Alana curiously.

"It's her thinking face," Kendall answered poking her in the back to see if she'd respond… she didn't.

"What's she trying to think of?" Carlos asked also curious

"She's supposed to write a scene for a class of hers and she hasn't thought of anything," the blond answered the chocolate girl on his lap still in deep thought.

Before Carlos or James could say anything Alana groaned loudly falling back onto Kendall making him grunt at the sudden impact.

"My brain is empty," she said simply placing her palm over her eyes.

"It's not empty," Carlos interjected hoping to cheer her up "You always said James was the one with the empty head."

"Hey!" the sandy haired boy protested indignantly.

Carlos shrugged with a grin and Alana laughed softly, her hand still covering her eyes, the Latino smiled seeing his task complete.

"Where's Logan?" she asked still laying on Kendall's chest.

"Either he's with Camille or he's inventing a cure for what ever Kesha's got," James answered with serious look and a shrug.

"Do you know how funny that sounds James?" Alana asked with a grin spreading onto her face while she raised a brow at him.

"No, it just came to me… like a dream," he replied with his sparkling smile, to which the chocolate girl shook her head.

"This isn't helping me…" she pouted and sat up, the blond rubbed her back hoping to relax her a little.

"Why don't you sing part of the song you listening to last?" the blond suggested to her.

"Oh fine…" she sighed pulling out her iPod and found the song.

_I scraped my knees while I was praying  
And found a demon in my safest haven  
Seems like it's getting harder to believe in anything  
Than just to get lost in all my selfish thoughts_

_I wanna know what it'd be like  
To find perfection in my pride  
To see nothing in the light  
I'll turn it off, in all my spite  
In all my spite, I'll turn it off_

_And the worst part is  
Before it gets any better  
We're headed for a cliff  
And in the free fall  
I will realize I'm better off  
When I hit the bottom_

_The tragedy, it seems unending  
I'm watching everyone I looked up to break and bending  
We're taking shortcuts and false solutions  
Just to come out the hero  
_

Her eyes widened then pulling her laptop out of her bag; she opened it and furiously began typing. The boys watched stunned at the speed of her fingers tapping against the keyboard.

"Oh my god…I think her hands are going to fall off," Logan's voice suddenly floated from behind Carlos and James who were startled by his sudden appearance.

"Dude… I thought Ally was the ninja," Kendall commented with a raised brow.

"Sorry I helping Camille run lines for her audition today," he replied still watching Alana's lightning fast fingers. "What is she typing?"

"A scene for her class, apparently she got an idea from that song by Paramore," James answered.

"Ignorance, The Only Exception….or Turn It Off?" the raven haired boy asked, his friend gave him curious shocked looks.

"She sings Paramore when we run sometimes," he clarified and they gained understanding looks.

"Oh…and it was the last one I think," the Latino said Alana still typing furiously. "How many pages does she have now?"

"6…At this speed she'll be done in about 5 minutes," Kendall answered looking over her shoulder and reading the words she typed. "This is pretty intense… I didn't think a Paramore song would inspire this."

"What is horror, action, or is it one of those drama/ mysteries?" James asked standing up and also looking over the girl's shoulder.

"It's a horror- romance, and one person reading over my shoulder at a time please, two makes my brain itch," Alana said managing to not loose her concentration.

James pouted and crossed his arms over his chest like a 5 year old boy being told that he couldn't be carried by his mother because he was too big for that.

"But I wanna read!" James whined, Carlos rolled his eyes and punched him. "Ally, Carlos just hit me!"

"Boys behave or I'll ground you both," she said almost absentmindedly, Logan and Kendall snorted amused.

Alana narrowed her eyes, sticking the tip of her tongue out of her mouth as she typed the last words of her assignment.

"Huzzah!" she yelled saving the assignment and closing the laptop, "now for band practice" she dug her phone of her bag and called her friend Andrew. "Alright, that's cool, just tell her to come here and I'll talk to you guys when you get here."

"So we finally get to meet those fancy kids from your school?" Kendall asked with an interested look on his face.

"If you all behave yourselves I'll even let you talk to them," she said getting off Kendall and pulling him off the lounge chair with ease. "Promise me you'll me good…pinky swear it."

"We promise," they said together and twisted their pinkies with hers all at once, which was a bit chaotic.

"Good… now follow me!" she announced dramatically grabbing the blond's hand and walking back into the lobby. "Andrew's actually been here before so he can lead them up to the apartment, while I set up the living room."

"Wait you had one of your fancy, artsy, creative friends over and didn't tell us?" Carlos asked with accusing eyes the others looked at her suspiciously.

"You guys were recording, and by the time you got back he was already gone," she said with a shrug as they all stepped out of the elevator.

"I still don't get why you haven't told us about him," Kendall said as they followed (him being dragged) her to her apartment.

The only girl in the group sighed and shook her head dropping Kendall's hand and opened the door to her apartment. Just as she thought her brother was gone, a note was on the kitchen counter saying he was filming and would be back late.

"Alright, now to get this living room ready," she sighed putting her bag onto the counter and began pushing the large sofa easily to the far wall of the living room. "So you're all just going to stand there?"

"Why, you're like Wonder Woman only shorter," Logan answered the others nodded.

Rolling her eyes she instructed them to get the amps and switch boards from her room, and to bring out her keyboard, guitar, and bass.

"Do you really need all this stuff?" Kendall asked setting down one of the amps.

"Yes, I do besides only 2 of those amps are mine, the other one is Andrew's and Derek's is industrial and too frickin enormous to transport normally," she answered hooking up all the amps to mixing boards, her switch board and key board.

Before the boys could respond a knock sounded on the door, stepping quickly to the door Alana opened it to her three friends. And the boys realized they look rather ordinary, a red headed girl just a few inches taller than Ally, a mocha skinned boy with cornrows, and a shaggy haired boy with bright blue eyes.

"Great you guys made it, come on it," she said stepping aside to let her friends into the apartment.

"Oh so these are the guys you're always talking about?" Andrew asked pointing at the four ex-hockey players.

"You talk about us?" Carlos asked the chocolate girl accusingly.

"Of course what else is there to talk about?" she replied smoothly helping Cassidy set up her drums and setting up the mikes. "Oh and before anyone pulls out name tags, Andrew, Cassidy, Derek, meet Kendall the blond, James the airhead, Carlos the weapon of mass destruction and Logan the boy genius who's helping me taking over the world."

"I'm not an airhead," James protested but was ignored by Alana.

"Kendall, James, Logan and Carlos meet Andrew the black version of me, Cassidy the red-head who stalks Ryan Sheckler, and Derek my white boy clone."

Derek pumped his fist in victory at the title she gave him while Andrew and Cassidy simply waved.

"Now everybody knows each other, can we get this practice started," Andrew said setting down his guitar case as did Derek.

"Yeah, just plug in and we'll start with the song we were working on yesterday," Alana said tuning her neon blue bass.

"Alright let's do this thing," Cassidy chirped from behind her drums.

Chuckling slightly the chocolate girl strummed the thick strings of her bass, followed by Cassidy on the drums in a steady beat, Derek and Andrew fell in with their guitars. Kendall shoved his friends onto the couch, while Alana stepped to the mike and began to sing.

_Drip my eyes_

_In cyanide_

_Call me gorgeous_

_And make me smile_

_Paint my skin_

_With rainbow stripes_

_And unicorn skulls_

_Call me sexy_

_Make me grin_

_Drip my eyes_

_In cyanide_

_Poison my lungs_

_Till they burst_

_Oh look now_

_I've gone crazy_

_Call me pretty_

_Dye my hair pink_

_And cut it all off_

_Drip my eyes_

_In cyanide_

_Oh look_

_At what I've done_

_I blew a hole_

_Through the roof_

_Call me funny_

_Say I'm cute_

_Now hear my laugh_

_Draw pictures_

_On my clothes_

_Then I'll set them on fire_

_Poison my lungs_

_Till they burst_

_Find my heart_

_And rip it right out_

_Drip my eyes_

_In cyanide_

_Call me crazy_

_Call me gorgeous_

_Call me sexy_

_Say I'm a pretty girl_

_Watch me smile_

_And then_

_I'll blow up this place_

When the song ended the boys applauded loudly, the band members humbly bowed, and Alana got an idea and handed her bass to Derek and then picked up her acoustic guitar and pulled a stool for her to sit on.

"Now this is a very special song, and everyone already knows who it's about," Alana commented.

Silence fell allowing the girl to softly pluck at the instrument, a softer drum beat was heard, Andrew pressed the keys of the key board adding another layer to the song, finally Derek came in on bass giving the song its heaviest layer.

_Fell down the stairs again_

_And there you are_

_Picking me back up_

_I swear that's a halo behind you_

_No wait,_

_That's just the hall light_

_And that's when_

_I realized_

_That all I wanted was you_

_Sitting on my couch all alone_

_With no sounds_

_But your name in my head_

_And that's when_

_I realize_

_That all I wanted was you_

_There I was_

_Tripping over my life_

_And you caught me, again_

_I swear I saw_

_A halo behind your head_

_But that's just the street lights_

_And then I sit down_

_Home all alone and realize_

_That all I wanted was you_

_I've been driving around_

_In circles and drawing blanks_

_About what I want_

_But I looked at you_

_And realized_

_That all I wanted was you_

When the song ended Kendall's face burned and his heart pounded behind his ribcage, he was sure that it would burst out of his chest if he didn't calm down. He didn't know why the song made his body so hot, maybe it was the fact that unlike the first song she ever wrote for him they were alone, but this…this was different.

"I like it, so who's this about?" he asked with a smirk.

"Oh I think you know," she replied cheekily, the blond responded with a grin.

After another hour of practicing the band packed up, helping Alana put away all of the equipment into her room, James was slightly miffed how everything seemed to fit into her room.

"Your room is a bottomless pit," he remarked with a pout.

"I know isn't it awesome," she said with a grin.

Her band mates left and agreed to practice at Cassidy's house next practice. Once they were gone and the living room put back in place, Kendall pushed his friends out of the apartment ignoring their complaints.

"I take it you want to be alone," she said as he turned the lock on the front door.

"Plus I want to thank you for the song you wrote me in a proper way," he replied with a suggestive wiggle of his eyes brows.

Before she could say anything the blond picked up her up by the back of her thighs and quickly carried her to her bedroom, once again locking the door behind them.

"And it might take me a while to get my thank you just right," he said huskily placing her on the bed and not wasting anytime straddled her.

"Take your time, I'm not going anywhere," she replied kissing his lips deeply.

* * *

Did you like the chapter? Leave me a review and I'll try to update faster. (key word being try)


	10. Chapter 9

Finally the long waited update is here. Sorry I took so long to update this story, I just got lazy and lost inspiration. But don't worry there is only one chapter left. And don't worry it's a long (I hope) and lovely chapter. So here's the last of the Jo and Dak Zevon drama from previous chapters. Oh and I'm sorry if this chapter seems a bit rushed. The songs used in this chapter are _Wish You Were Here_ and _Hurricane Streets_ both by **Hey Monday**. The next chapter is coming soon, I promise.

* * *

Alana rested her head on Kendall's chest and yawned loudly, feeling the blond's long arms wrapped tight around her she smirked looking to the clock remembering what day it was and sighed with relief noting that she'd woken up before her alarm.

"Kenny… Kendall wake up, I have to go to school," she whispered softly gently shaking his shoulder.

"No, stay here," he muttered squeezing her closer burying his face into her hair.

"Kendall, I have to go," she said softly just as her alarm went off hissing loudly like a siren.

The boy groaned loudly and rolled over resulting Alana being under him, she gasped as all of his weight was pressed against her.

"Don't go," he whispered kissing the top of her head as her alarm clock kept screeching.

"I have to… now get up you're crushing me," she gasped out managing to push the tall boy off her.

"Meanie," he pouted rolling away from her, she laughed at his expression and got out of her bed.

"You should go back to your own bed, in your apartment," she said giving him a soft kiss on his lips. "I'll see you later il mio amore." (My love)

"Hmmm, okay… Mi mancherai," he replied with a sleepy smile on his lips. (I'll miss you)

She smiled at him and tried not to laugh as Kendall stumbled out of her bed and did the daunting task of pulling his jeans and sweater on. He flopped back on her bed yawning pitifully as he lifted himself into a sitting position, groaning as he reached for his vans then looked mournfully at the untied laces.

"Oh you baby," she said kneeling down to tie his shoes. "Don't get any ideas."

"About…what?" he asked yawning loudly, eyes still blurry with sleep.

"When you get to your apartment… go to bed okay," she instructed helping him from the bed and gripped his hips when he wobbled slightly.

"Kay… I love you," he replied sleepily hugging the petite girl tightly.

"I love you too… now go, I have to shower… and don't say it," she said leading him to the door.

The blond simply smirked in a very adorable sleepy fashion as he left her apartment and made his way back to his apartment (and with great success).

Alana tightened her ponytail as she walked up the steps of her school; looking to her watched she noted that she was 10 minutes early.

"Have to remember to only let him sleep over on weekends," she muttered to herself as she walked through the double doors.

Kendall stomped away from his ex-girlfriend who was clawing desperately at him, babbling nonsense for him to take her back.

"Please Kendall… you can't really be over me," she shrieked at him trying to grab hold of his arm, he wouldn't look at her, wouldn't stay in her reach.

"Can't you just see what's in front of you, I don't love you… I never did," he said harshly glaring at her, she looked startled by all the hate in his green eyes.

"You don't mean that… you're just using Alana to teach me a lesson, I won't get jealous anymore… I promise please," she pleaded tears falling from her brown eyes.

"Oh quit with the tears, you're just mad that I dumped you and jealous that I'm dating a beautiful, talented, perfect girl… you're so convinced that I still want you because you can't accept the fact that Ally is everything you can never be!" he seethed at the girl who had backed away from him considerably, the rage in his eyes was unmistakably terrifying.

"Fine… then… then I'll just go out with Jett," she huffed turning away from Kendall who shook his head with an aggravated but relieved sigh.

Alana paid for her calzone and coke then made her way from the Italian pizza shop back to school which was only a block away; she'd only need about 5 minutes to eat anyway.

"Alana, there you are," a familiar voice called from behind her.

Slowly she turned around a deep scowl on her face, as she glared venomously at Dak Zevon.

"What do _you_ want?" she snarled at him, she faintly wondered why he wasn't turned off by her rude, abrasive behavior towards him.

"Isn't it obvious?" he smiled at her crookedly steeping closer to her. "Baby, you know that we were meant for each other."

'This deluded, thick headed, arrogant prick,' she thought feeling her jaw clenching almost painfully as she did her bets to keep her composure.

"Listen Dak, we can't be together –

"Why not?" he interrupted desperately taking hold of her hand.

"Because, I have a _boyfriend_; he's the one I want, and will always be with," she said firmly taking her hand from his grasp and stepping away from him.

"But–

"And if you ever come near me again I'll be forced to tell my father, he was a sniper in the Marines and the FBI," she said smirking at the fear that filled the actor's eyes. "Bye Dak."

She left him there without a second glance; picking up her pace she looked at her watch noticing that if she didn't she'd have less time to eat.

"That guy is such a tool," she grumbled to herself making it back to school and into the cafeteria with 12 minutes to eat her lunch.

"Dude where were you?" Derek asked with a curious look on his face.

"That idiot _Dak Zevon_, he was rambling about us being together," she replied with a disgusted look on her face.

"Oh my god, are you serious?" Cassidy questioned with wide eyes looking to the chocolate girl who had a bored/annoyed expression on her face. "So what you do?"

"I told him my dad's a sniper, he looked ready to pee his pants," she replied with a snicker as she took a swig of coke.

The boys stood behind Gustavo and Kelly as Griffin stepped into the conference room to give them some news about the band's upcoming tour.

"Gustavo, I want you to find a band to open for the boys, one with a girl singer, and they have to be amazing," Griffin said almost expecting Gustavo to poof up a band immediately. "And I want one before tomorrow."

And with that the CEO left before Gustavo or any of the boys could protest or ask where they should find such a band on such short notice.

"Hey Gustavo, I think I just might know a band Griffin will love," Kendall said with a smug smirk.

"Then what are you doing here? Go get them!" the large man bellowed loudly.

Alana and her band mates stared at Kendall in disbelief as he and his friends rambled to them that they were (might, just might) going to be their opening act for their upcoming tour.

"Um… I guess we could 'audition' to be your opening act," Alana spoke with a shrug that her band mates copied.

"Great, now come on," Kendall exclaimed grabbing onto Ally's wrist.

"You!" a sharp shrill voice screeched from behind, there was no guessing on who she was. "You think you can just walk around here, steal my boy friend… you –

The blond girl's rant was cut short by a fast punch to the face and a knee to the stomach that sent her to the floor in a crying, writhing heap.

"I really don't have time for your crap, go get some therapy… or something," the chocolate girl said turning away from the crying girl and walked out of the lobby. "Well aren't you guys coming?"

The group looked at her with wide questioning eyes, but decided against voicing their thoughts and followed her, they did after all had other things to worry about.

_Here's my heart in a postcard, darling_

_Just one step from the edge_

_Sleep alone and it's so hard, darling_

_You're next to me in my head_

_But it's too late, too late to call_

_Are you out there?_

_Too late, too much to say_

_Wish you were here_

_Wish you well_

_If you'd only share this hell_

_But you leave, and stains are left on me_

_I wish you, I wish you were here_

_I wish you, I wish you were here_

_Here's my Hollywood ending calling_

_Every day fades to black_

_Sick and tired of pretending, darling_

_That you'll ever come back_

_But it's too late, too late to call_

_Are you out there?_

_Too late, too much to say_

_Wish you were here_

_Wish you well_

_If you'd only share this hell_

_But you leave, and stains are left on me_

_I wish you, I wish you were here_

_I wish you, I wish you were here_

_To tell me that something_

_Talk me down, down again_

_I'm broken_

_I'm frozen out_

_Wish you were here_

_Wish you well_

_If you'd only share this hell_

_But you leave, and stains are left on me_

_Wish you were here_

_Wish you well_

_If you'd only share this hell_

_But you leave, and stains are left on me_

_I wish you, I wish you were here_

_I wish you, I wish you were here_

Alana and Cassidy's voices faded as the instrumentals echoed softly in the large sound booth, Griffen stared at them with an unreadable expression as the band started up another song.

_The storm is rushing on me_

_Here's the blinded flash_

_I feel so locked and loaded_

_Let me out, let me out_

_I wake up in a wasteland_

_Where the trees are crashing fast_

_Make or break or the road explodes_

_Get out, get out of this town_

_Live faster_

_Love stronger_

_Let us speed up_

_Or get blown over_

_Time's wasting_

_How much longer_

_Before I get myself free_

_On these hurricane streets_

_Headed for disaster_

_Way beyond the fear_

_In the rear view_

_Watch it all just disappear_

_Disappear_

_I don't care where I'm heading_

_Anywhere but here_

_Won't waste my life_

_Can't waste another night_

_In this town, this town_

_Live faster_

_Love stronger_

_Let us speed up_

_Or get blown over_

_Time's wasting_

_How much longer_

_Before I get myself free_

_On these hurricane..._

_Leaves are blowing down the streets_

_Wind crawling up our knees_

_Somebody get the keys_

_Rain is flowing from the sky_

_But no fear in our eyes_

_We're ready to fly_

_Live faster_

_Love stronger_

_Let us speed up_

_Or get blown over_

_Time's wasting_

_How much longer_

_Before I get myself free_

_On these hurricane streets_

_[x2]_

Once the song was over, Griffen sighed his eyes finally expression the approval that he felt. This was the band that he wanted.

"Good work, they'll be your opening act, Gustavo give these kids a record deal, they're going to be amazing with that kind of talent," he said affirmatively then left the studio.

"Congrats you guys just got picked as Big Time Rush's opening act," Kelly said pushing the sound button tell them the good news.

The boys rushed into the studio to celebrate with Alana and her friends not only were they going to tour with them, they'd also be getting their own chance at fame.

"Thanks Kenny," Alana whispered into Kendall's ear wrapping her arms around him tightly.

"You deserve it… don't thank me," he whispered back giving her a quick kiss.

In that moment, everything was perfect.

* * *

**So the next (final) chapter is coming soon, leave me some reviews. :) xoxo**


End file.
